


Дружить с Пэтси

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: по мотивам «Umbrella»





	Дружить с Пэтси

Джой всегда казалось, что вот эту Уокер она знает. Еще из детства. Но что-то не сходилось. Триш стояла в ее гостиной все в том же идиотском костюме, только чистом, потягивая водку с соком. И выглядела она как-то… хитро?  
  
— Плесни себе тоже чего-нибудь, — подмигнула Триш. Она давно сняла свою нелепую маску и теперь выглядела как старая добрая Пэтси, но сильно повзрослевшая и в глупом костюме.  
  
Послушно кивнув, Джой налила почти стакан рома, разбавив его капелькой колы. Даже цвет особо не поменялся.  
  
— Знаешь, мне показалось, что у тебя явно есть проблемы, — улыбнулась Триш. — Серьезные проблемы. Поэтому я проследила за тобой. Просто удостовериться, что все хорошо, Джой Мичам.  
  
Джой передернуло. Та самая Пэтси сейчас напоминала кого-то опасного, вроде всех этих идиотов со светящимися кулаками. И казалось, что она явно под чем-то. Крепкий ром, словно разряд тока, заставил мышцы сократиться. Триш ухмыльнулась и мягкими кошачьими шагами подошла близко, слишком близко, почти пересекла границу зоны комфорта.  
  
— Нервничаешь, — снова растянула губы в улыбке Триш. — Не надо.  
  
Она сделала еще шаг вперед, забрала уже совсем пустой стакан и поставила его на стол. Блядь, да она явно обдолбана! Из-за зрачков почти не видно радужки. Но Джой давно знала, что с психопатами и наркоманами лучше не спорить.  
  
— Я не нервничаю, — нервно хохотнула она.  
  
— Нервничаешь, — еще шире улыбнулась Триш и положила руки Джой на плечи. Теплые и чертовски сильные.  
  
Почему-то Джой почувствовала себя в безопасности, что ли. Несмотря на абсолютно шальной взгляд, эта Уокер казалась надежной. А еще почему-то ее приоткрытые губы выглядели слишком аппетитно. Ухоженные, явно знавшие многих мужчин. Губы той самой Пэтси, с которой так хотелось дружить в детстве. Джой не понимала, что именно ее толкнуло, — наверное, нервное, но губы Триш оказались на удивление отзывчивыми. Это все казалось чем-то очень неправильным, но вот чужая рука с плеча переместилась на спину, притянула ближе. Крепко.  
  
Целовалась Триш Уокер отлично. Так, что колени подгибались. Наверное, она это знала, поэтому и держала, не отпускала. Джой поняла, что под ее пальцами — зад Уокер. Натренированный, крепкий. Черт возьми, надо спросить, как заиметь такой же! Что-то ударило в голову, закричало о неправильности всего происходящего. Джой отстранилась, не убирая рук. Триш очень медленно открыла глаза, она улыбалась. Скользнув взглядом по лицу Джой, ухмыльнулась:  
  
— И вот опять ты чего-то боишься.  
  
— Я никогда не была с женщиной, — честно призналась Джой, не отводя взгляда.  
  
— С женщинами даже проще: ты же знаешь, что нравится тебе? — Триш облизнула указательный и средний пальцы и другой рукой принялась расстегивать блузку Джой. Уже от самого осознания, что ее раздевает другая женщина, становилось душно. Душно и влажно. Триш явно знала, что делать. Она оттянула в сторону бюстгальтер и провела пальцами по соску, хитро заглядывая в лицо.  
  
— Твоему телу нравится… А знаешь, что понравится больше? — она снова широко улыбнулась Джой и накрыла сосок горячим ртом. Посасывала, теребила языком. Сильно прижимая Джой руками к себе. В какой-то момент Триш отстранилась, и Джой сквозь ресницы увидела, как она протягивает пальцы левой руки к ее лицу. Хотелось принять в себя все, что только можно. Джой прикусила язык, чтобы слюны было чуть больше. Потому что казалось, что во рту — пустыня. Блядь, Джой потекла от осознания того, что сейчас ее поимеет другая баба! Еще и относительно бодро раскидавшая на улице пару здоровяков. Та самая Пэтси. Может быть, это все еще из детства? Так Джой и хотела… хотела дружить с Пэтси? Чтобы сейчас ее пальцы трахали рот.  
  
— Я думала, хорошие девочки такое не любят, — усмехнулась Триш, смотря прямо в глаза и не останавливаясь. — А, выходит, любят именно это.  
  
Она выдохнула и нырнула влажными пальцами к другому соску. Джой услышала свой же стон. Короткий, но глубокий. Тело слишком однозначно говорило, что думает. Она от неожиданности снова не знала куда деть руки, так что просто держала их на весу. Похоже, что и Триш про них вспомнила. Потянула одну к себе в рот. Другую — опустила на зад. Ее язык выделывал с пальцами что-то невообразимое, и Джой очень хотелось, чтобы он вернулся к ее груди, переместился на шею. Чтобы зубы аккуратно прикусили мочку уха. Почему-то то, что казалось нормальным с мужчинами — Джой бы давно схватила за волосы и направила бы туда, куда хотела, — сейчас выглядело чем-то неуместным. Все это казалось неправильным. И горячие руки, и умелый язык. И от этой неправильности становилось только хуже. Джой понимала, что сунь Уокер руку под юбку — будет неприлично влажно. Кто, блядь, вообще решил, что влажно в пределах нормы, а что — неприлично. Да, Джой хотела, чтобы сильные пальцы Уокер уже наконец залезли ей под юбку. Бесцеремонно, даже грубо. Даже засунуть всю ладонь — довольно узкую — внутрь. Чтобы та сжималась и разжималась. Ладонь Уокер явно меньше мужской.  
  
Боже, Джой поняла, что сама ласкает Пэтси. Скользнула по упругому животу ниже, даже не расстегивая брюк. Никаких волос, только мокрое и нежное. Так вот как возбужденная женщина ощущается! Податливо. И сладко выдыхая в грудь. Палец слишком легко оказался внутри, а Пэтси стонала уже в губы и впивалась в них. Так и не разлепляя ресниц.   
  
Они вроде бы упали на диван, сбрасывая одежду. Джой просто хотелось Пэтси. Всю, без остатка. Та сверху, помогала стянуть белье и задрать юбку. Снова сунула пальцы Джой в рот, но потом начала ими трахать. Всего тремя. А хотелось — всеми. Джой пыталась дотянуться до Уокер. Там тоже слишком мокро. Тянула свои пальцы к лицу Триш, и та их облизала, наиграно, но тело само подалось навстречу.  
  
— А я была уверена, что Джой Мичам — хорошая девочка, — снова ухмыльнулась Уокер и больно укусила за верхнюю губу. А Джой поняла, что хочет, чтобы ее кусали. Чтобы делали больно. Она схватила руку Триш и сжала ее пальцами ими свой сосок. Не отпуская кисти — потянула. Надавила на чужие пальцы, и Триш, шально улыбаясь, включилась в игру.  
  
Джой не до конца понимала, хочет ли она Пэтси, которая спасла ее жизнь, хочет ли она еще одну Уокер, или просто ей давно хотелось чего-то _такого_, но думать сейчас про это не собиралась.


End file.
